


Il seme della pace

by Kokato



Series: Anelli di ossidiana [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: “Il seme della pace” declama Erik con un gesto ampio della mano destra, ad abbracciare la scacchiera. “Un letto caldo sotto la schiena, un sonno ristoratore, il silenzio calmo della notte. Non dormi più, vero Charles? Per trovare il mio ricordo più luminoso hai dovuto attraversare l’inferno delle mie memorie più oscure. Le ricordi tutte, una per una. Io so che le ricordi. Tieni in gran cura tutto ciò che ti ho lasciato in uno scrigno con il fondo di broccato rosso, come quello di tua madre che mi mostrasti una volta. Ricordi persino il primo bambino che deposi vicino a suo nonno perché bruciassero meglio dentro il forno crematorio, come loro mi avevano insegnato, il fuoco che si dipana dal cadavere più piccolo a quello più grande*. Se quel ricordo fosse una pietra preziosa sarebbe un’ossidiana, non credi? Avresti potuto farne un anello, e per una volta saresti stato soddisfatto di ciò che ti avevo lasciato invece di piangere su ciò che ti ho portato via.”





	Il seme della pace

** Questa fanfiction è una coltellata: ho cominciato a scrivere il primo giorno che era abbastanza normale, ho continuato dal secondo pensando "Vabbé, non so che cacchio sto scrivendo, ma facciamo che smetto quando mi metto a piangere". Alla fine non ho pianto (che consolazione), ma rimane una cosa potenzialmente piuttosto dolorosa, sempre che sia riuscita a comunicare davvero come mi sentivo mentre la scrivevo. Siete avvertiti.  **

 

 

“È come se noi due fossimo fatti della stessa materia, ma in forme diverse.”  
Non appena Erik lo dice, Charles alza la testa dalla scacchiera di scatto. Il volto di Erik è oscurato per metà da un’ombra simile ad una cortina di velluto, i suoi occhi appaiono più taglienti. Charles forse sa cosa intende dire, ma decide comunque di temporeggiare scavallando le gambe e bevendo un sorso di liquore denso. Il liquore ha la stessa densità del buio nella stanza, si arrampica alle pareti del bicchiere con onde molli. La luce dell’unica lampada accesa è sufficiente a malapena a rischiarare il tavolo da gioco e Charles non l’ha mai detto, ma questo lo aiuta a concentrarsi sugli scacchi meglio di quanto farebbe alla luce del sole.  
Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma la voce profonda di Erik lo interrompe: “Tu hai sempre potuto guardare dentro di me, amico mio. Ma, di tanto in tanto, anche io ti guardo.”  
Charles non sa perché l’idea lo faccia rabbrividire. Non pensa di aver mai sacrificato l’intuito, nonostante la telepatia. Benché Erik pensi probabilmente il contrario, i suoi occhi non sono specchi trasparenti, e leggono nei gesti più di quanto dovrebbero.   
“E che cosa hai visto, amico mio?”  
Il collo di Erik è lungo e nodoso, fa capolino dalla stoffa del dolcevita quando si protende per afferrare la bottiglia dal tavolo e riempirsi per la seconda volta il bicchiere. Charles gli porge sempre il primo ma, dopodiché, Erik si è sempre servito da solo.  La partita di scacchi è in impasse, o forse Erik apprezza quella liquida intimità quanto l’apprezza Charles, in ogni caso i suoi gesti diventano curiosamente lenti ed ipnotici mentre appoggia le labbra sul bordo del bicchiere, lo inclina affinché il liquore possa scendergli giù per la gola.  
“Me stesso” risponde infine.  
“Se così fosse, mi daresti ascolto più spesso” ride Charles.  
“Ti ascolto. Questo non significa che io debba fare quello che dici”  
Chissà se sta soltanto scherzando, o se sta davvero cercando di minimizzare in modo così spudorato. Charles stringe la mano sinistra sul bracciolo della poltrona,  ingurgita un sorso più corposo. All’uomo che ti pugnala nel cuore non si dovrebbe mai offrire la possibilità di guardarti negli occhi una seconda volta, ma Erik ha sempre pensato che Charles portasse il cuore tra le mani. Per quanto abbia cercato di nasconderlo alla sua vista, Charles si sente ancora troppo disgraziatamente esposto.   
“Come sta Mystica?” chiede quindi, sfregando la mano libera tra le cosce per riscaldarla.  
“Come al solito, non fa mai quello che dici”  
“Me l’hai portata via”   
Erik alza un sopracciglio ad un’accusa tanto diretta. In una metafora beffarda, si potrebbe dire che sia simile all’essere colpiti dalla pallottola di una pistola scarica, anche se è sempre stato Erik quello più incline a paragonarsi ad un’arma. Charles non è mai stato così duro, così guerresco, ed Erik ha sempre apprezzato la consistenza morbida della carne cresciuta in tempo di pace. Charles, per un momento, è quasi divorato dal desiderio di rivedere ancora quello sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
“Ti ho portato via molte cose, non c’è bisogno che tu me lo ripeta. Solo che forse ti sfugge quale sia davvero la cosa più importante che sono riuscito a strapparti via, amico mio.”  
_ Amico mio,  _ Charles odia come lo dice. Come se fosse tutto qui, come se spiegasse tutto tra loro. Il gioco potrebbe finire in patta per accordo, sempre che Erik sia abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo, ma Charles ne dubita. _Andiamo avanti, allora, vediamo in che altro modo mi ucciderai stasera._  
“Ti sopravvaluti, amico mio” dice sarcastico, rimpiangendo una Torre perduta.  
“Il seme della pace” declama Erik con un gesto ampio della mano destra, ad abbracciare la scacchiera. “Un letto caldo sotto la schiena, un sonno ristoratore, il silenzio calmo della notte. Non dormi più, vero Charles? Per trovare il mio ricordo più luminoso hai dovuto attraversare l’inferno delle mie memorie più oscure. Le ricordi tutte, una per una. Io so che le ricordi. Tieni in gran cura tutto ciò che ti ho lasciato in uno scrigno con il fondo di broccato rosso, come quello di tua madre che mi mostrasti una volta. Ricordi persino il primo bambino che deposi vicino a suo nonno perché bruciassero meglio dentro il forno crematorio, come loro mi avevano insegnato, il fuoco che si dipana dal cadavere più piccolo a quello più grande*. Se quel ricordo fosse una pietra preziosa sarebbe un’ossidiana, non credi? Avresti potuto farne un anello, e per una volta saresti stato soddisfatto di ciò che ti avevo lasciato invece di piangere su ciò che ti ho portato via.”  
È come se Erik avesse spalancato una porta, e tutto il caos del mondo ci si fosse riversato dentro. Charles è il vaso di Pandora, ed Erik ha sollevato il coperchio. Se fosse stato una donna, il pensiero di Erik che lo sposava infilandogli un anello di ossidiana al dito gli avrebbe costretto la gola fino a strangolarlo. Ma è il ricordo degli occhi venosi del bambino nel forno a farlo invece, per un momento.   
Quando Charles riprende fiato, la luce della lampada è più fioca, Erik ha quell’espressione che fa sembrare più lunghe le sue labbra quando è trionfante. Cercare consolazione tra le sue braccia è suicidio, è follia, Erik estirpa il seme e Charles tenta ancora di crescere fino al sole. Eppure lo sapeva, anche quella mattina quando si è svegliato in un letto pregno di umidiccio sudore freddo, le gambe inermi che non assecondavano i suoi moti notturni.   
“Una mattina ti sveglierai” continua Erik, implacabile “ti trascinerai sulla tua sedia a rotelle, la spingerai fino al lussuoso bagno della tua camera da letto  dove ti presi nella vasca da bagno,  stringendoti le cosce fino a renderle livide. Ti alzerai sulle braccia per vedere nello specchio troppo alto, e mi vedrai. Vedrai il mio riflesso nello specchio, e saprai di essere diventato esattamente come me.”  
La sua gola è livida come lo erano le sue cosce, quel giorno, e Charles vorrebbe restituirgli il favore. _Una patta teorica, allora. Divoriamoci i pezzi l’un l’altro fino a rimanere esausti, morenti, ma tu non andare via. Per favore, chiudi la porta dell’inferno e rimani con me._ Immagina come sarebbe stringere i palmi delle mani sul suo collo, rendendolo a sua volta venoso e cianotico. I suoi occhi diventerebbero più grandi, strabordando dalle orbite come acqua dall’argine di un fiume, ma Erik non chiederebbe pietà. ‘ _Come puoi perdonare?’_ chiederebbe invece, _svelami il segreto della santità, amico mio._  
“Abbiamo entrambi il mondo tra le nostre mani, sai molto bene anche questo” sussurra Erik, l’ombra sul suo viso che si espande a coprire l’occhio sinistro “Io ho stretto il pugno abbastanza da lasciarvi qualche crepa. Ma tu cosa farai?”  
Charles pensa che gli anni costruiranno la sua pietà e la sua saggezza, che solo il tempo dissiperà quei dubbi in una futura notte di solitudine, che Erik non è e non sarà mai la sua pace. Per quanto se lo ripeta, le sue dita stanno diventando insensibili come le sue gambe, e sente che riprenderanno vita solo quando le stringerà attorno al collo di Erik.   
“La santità è per i deboli e per gli sciocchi, sono sicuro di averti lasciato anche questa gemma. Dov’è che la tieni, Charles?”  
“Perché sei venuto qui stasera, amico mio?”  
Per scolpirlo nella sua stessa forma, per infrangere una patta per stallo che dura da troppo tempo, per infilzare ancora un altro spillo nel suo cuore. Se Charles lo abbracciasse adesso potrebbe morire finalmente dissanguato, rotolarsi sul pesante tappeto intarsiato che Erik ha sempre osservato con sufficienza, con un’emorragia purificatrice a lasciarlo spalancato davanti a lui. Erik potrebbe vedere finalmente ogni cosa, come se fosse lui il telepate, osservatore da una porta priva persino dei cardini.   
Erik si alza in piedi e s’inginocchia davanti a lui, ma quando allunga una mano verso la sua guancia Charles si ritrae con un sospiro strozzato. Non è ancora abbastanza debole o sciocco per lasciarsi scolpire, non è ancora abbastanza saggio o vecchio per lasciare che Erik se ne vada via, e fa così male. Si raggomitolerà tra le coperte umidicce cercando di liberarsi di quella spada piantata nelle viscere, senza riuscirci ancora per trent’anni, senza garanzia di sollievo. Ma la sua mano è così calda.  
Erik sorride, i suoi denti brillano nell’oscurità “Ti darò così tanti anelli di ossidiana che prima o poi mi sposerai, Charles. E allora potrai dormire, lascerai che quei ricordi brucino e alimentino la tua collera, come ho fatto io. Un lungo sonno ristoratore, amico mio. Tra le mie braccia.”  
Ci saranno dieci spade nel suo letto, cento cadaveri di bambini con gli occhi venosi nella sua vasca da bagno. Charles ha piantato un nuovo seme della pace, ma i repellenti corpi morti continuano a soffocare tutti i suoi germogli.  
Erik gli afferra il viso con entrambe le mani nonostante i suoi tentativi di ritrarsi, gli morde il labbro inferiore sorridendo allo stesso tempo. Charles cerca di voltare il viso, le lacrime rendono più scivolosa la presa dei palmi sulle sue guance lisce. Anche Erik ha pianto quando hanno spappolato il cervello di sua madre, nonostante si fosse sforzato di essere forte. Piangono allo stesso modo, con le spalle rigide che tremano impercettibilmente, i singhiozzi ingoiati come bocconi amari. Gli occhi si asciugano in fretta, ma il volto rimane orribilmente contorto in una smorfia di disperazione.  
Ad Erik sembra piacere, la divora con gli occhi e con le labbra. Le sue mani pungono dove Charles le sente introdursi sotto la camicia. Gli afferra i polsi per tirarli indietro, lo morde a sua volta, ordina alle gambe inermi di cacciarlo via, ma Erik è ovunque. Scava lunghi graffi sul suo collo nella foga di strangolarlo, finalmente, di sentire il sangue fermarsi nella carotide quando la vita lo abbandonerà per sempre e il suo corpo morto gli cadrà addosso. Ma Charles sospetta che se anche riuscisse a spezzargli il collo Erik continuerebbe a cercarlo. Crescerebbe attorno a lui come le radici di un albero millenario.   
Fecero la stessa cosa ad una donna nel campo: le gelide mani estranee erano ovunque nel suo corpo, e il piccolo Erik aveva pensato che, se un seme fosse stato piantato nel suo ventre, questo sarebbe cresciuto soltanto per dilaniarla ancora una volta. È questo che fanno loro. Quando pensa a lei, di tanto in tanto, Erik immagina le sue vene sostituite da un intrigo di melma nerastra. Non sa cosa ne sia stato di lei.  
_ È morta, Charles. Tutti morti a parte me. Ma non è questo che voglio fare a te. Ti estirperò per piantare un seme del tutto diverso.  _  
È come se fossero gli ultimi due esseri umani nel mondo. Erik accomoda le gambe morte a suo piacimento, le spalanca e preme i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro fino a far toccare i loro inguini, e Charles sente di nuovo. È una sensibilità nuova, mai sentita prima, come se fosse fuoco che tocca per bruciare, che conosce il mondo tramite la distruzione.   
“Per una partita a scacchi, per cos’altro?” risponde Erik alla fine, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio “Diventeranno tutti scacchi per te, Charles. I bambini che stai crescendo con cura in questa scuola un giorno non saranno soltanto figli, ma anche pedine. Potrai muoverle come vorrai e dove vorrai, crederanno a tutto ciò che dirai loro. Loro saranno il tuo potere, e sai molto bene quanto grande il tuo potere può diventare.”  
“Sei tu ora che mi accusi, amico mio” le lacrime gli hanno gonfiato le guance, le sente asciugarsi  fino a rendere la pelle rugosa e ruvida al tatto. Quando riesce finalmente a toglierselo di dosso, Erik lo guarda come se riuscisse soltanto adesso a capire chi Charles realmente sia: è il bambino disperato davanti al cadavere sanguinante di sua madre, è la donna che si squarcia il ventre con le unghie per farne uscire il mostro, è allo stesso tempo tutte le donne e gli uomini persi nel campo. Erik distoglie lo sguardo, non riesce più a guardare.  
Il costoso liquore ambrato si è rovesciato sul tappeto, ma Erik non si muove per salvarne neanche una goccia. Si volta e trova la scacchiera per terra, i pezzi sparsi fino all’altra parte della camera dove il buio li ha inghiottiti, e si chiede con quale gesto inconsulto sia riuscito a farla cadere. Charles respira pesantemente, con il petto che fa su e giù, le dita che tentano di strappare la stoffa della poltrona. Osserva la scacchiera rovesciata e pensa _‘è così che deve finire stasera’_.  
“Promettimi che non tornerai” sibila con rabbia, ma Erik pretende ancora di fare Scacco Matto.   
“Ti ho già detto dove potrai trovarmi.”  
Si dilegua dalla finestra, e quando Charles si sveglia in una stanza pervasa dalla luce del sole mattutino, dubita che sia stato davvero lì. La scacchiera è rovesciata, una bottiglia quasi vuota gocciola sul pavimento, la testa gli martella così forte che, se anche potesse, non riuscirebbe a stare in piedi. Il ricordo di Erik è così vivido che se chiude gli occhi può ancora sentire i suoi denti aguzzi sull’orecchio, le labbra sottili sulle sue, la voce inesorabile nelle orecchie. Tutto è così straziante che vorrebbe che fosse di nuovo notte, con quella loro liquida ed oscura intimità.  
Alla luce del sole sono padri, sono conquistatori.   
Alla luce del sole vede soltanto sé stesso nello specchio.

 

*quasi citazione da "Magneto: Testamento"


End file.
